


Varrics Regret

by Madwolf023



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: E3 trailer, F/F, Varric be awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric has to watch his family die.</p>
<p>Based on the E3 trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varrics Regret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This comes from the Dragon Age III trailer that was released at E3. The scene with Varric blew my mind. Anyway, someone commented that this was actually a Virmire situation. You could save the Warden’s group or Hawke’s group. Not both. And only Varric survives if you save the Warden’s group over Hawkes. More Author Notes at the end.

****Varric stood, the last of their foes lying before him. But…… the Inquisitor never came. Not that Varric could blame her. Hell, if he wasn’t so damn partial he would have chosen the Warden, slayer of Archdemon’s; the one person who united Fereldan and stopped a Blight before it truly began. Still….. He couldn’t help but feel as if Hawke had been cheated.

 

Hawke had stood down the Arishok in single combat. Hawke had built herself from a poor Fereldan refugee; stealing bread if she became desperate enough; the one who dirtied her hands so that the rest of her family would not have to. She saved Kirkwall from both the Mages and the Templars. She was the Champion, the hero of the story that Varric told time and time again. She disappeared for three years, Daisy following her like a lost puppy, before standing in front of Varrics room in the Hanged Man; that same dammed smile on her face. Apparently she managed to get the old crew back together (minus Blondie of course) and was promising them one last adventure. One last chance for Varric to tell a story. One last treasure for Rivani. One last fight for Freedom for Elf. One last holy war to save the Chantry for the Choir Boy. One last time for Justice to prevail for Aveline (Meaning Donnic was pulled along as well). One last family moment for Sunshine and Hawke. One last romantic adventure for Daisy. And by the Maker they followed her. Hell, if she asked them to go into the Black City for them, they probably would have. Complaining bitterly the whole way about how they were too old for this shit, but they would have gone anyway. Because they were a family and family had each other’s backs, no matter what. Well, almost no matter what.

 

And that was why they all died. In the end, it almost felt inevitable that they would die this way. Standing around Hawke, her jokes continued to be fired until the end. He thought about the order in how they died. Most surprising (or was it the option that was most likely, Varric couldn’t tell) Hawke fell first. She took arrows for all of them, but it was the one for Sunshine that finally pierced her heart. They pulled back, taking a more defensible position, standing in a half circle around their fallen leader. And somehow the lucky daughter of a nug still managed to speak out. He could still hear her last words, ringing through his ears.

 

“I guess I’ll see Carver and Mother first. Bethany, please keep us waiting.” Then, in a last surge of strength, Hawke pulled Daisy towards her and gave her one last kiss. Varric almost grinned in spite of himself. Put it to Hawke to give Daisy as romantic of an ending as possible. And with that kiss; Hawke’s spirit left her. The Champion was dead.

 

Next Aveline fell. She stood strong, holding back the tides of Demons that were spilling out towards them. But all it took was a single Darkspawn, slicing her back up. She bitterly laughed, falling to the ground. Somehow she managed to drag her to where Hawke lay. And she spat out blood, her laugh continuing. She reached out her hand towards Donnic, and gestured for his sword. Taking hold of it, she bit back a scream of pain. “I did it for Wesley. I won’t have you doing it to me.” And with that, she plunged his sword into her heart, ending the pain. Donnic fell to her side, grasping her hand one last time.

 

Nothing spectacular occurred for the rest of them for hours. Elf died, but he refused to mourn his death, instead promising to pay Varric back for his Wicked Grace losses. Donnic fell afterwards. He managed to crawl next to his wife, and let his body fully collapse on the ground, dead. The Choir Boy sputtered something about the Maker. Rivani spoke her favorite two words, “Fuck Me,” as an arrow went straight through her stomach. Daisy was decapitated as a Demon came close enough to strike. Varric would like to pretend that if she got a chance, her last words would have been: “Hawke, when we reach the after-life, do you think there will be Griffons? Can we get one and call it Feathers?” But hey, Varric is a sentimental fool.

 

There were only two of them left, Sunshine and Varric; at the end. Finally the Demons stopped coming. They had won. But Sunshine had lost. Varric had turned, wanting to make sure his friend was still there, only to find her lying on the ground; all of her will to live gone now that they were safe. She hadn’t made a single sound.

 

Varric had rounded up the bodies, and closed their eyes, doing Hawke’s last. As he approached her body, Varric dropped Bianca, falling to his knees. Once his task was over, he sat there, waiting…. For something,

 

“You know Hawke. I think I have only a single regret in this world. Okay, that’s a lie, I have many. But… shit Hawke, right now I only have one. You never will hear the end of my story for you. And that’s just a crime.” Tears poured down the Dwarfs face, as he glanced at the bodies of his fallen comrades, his friends, his family. Then, his will breaking into a million fragments, Varric did something that surprised even him. He chuckled. “Okay, make that two Hawke. I never did tell you how Bianca got her name. Maybe I’ll tell you once I make it to the Hanged Man in the Sky.”

 

With great effort he pulled his body up from his kneeling/sitting position, pulling up Bianca with him. His story needed to end with a bang. _For Hawke’s sake_ , Varric thought to himself as he pointed Bianca at the nearest Demon, pulled her trigger, and listened to her sing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, I hate reading this. It feels so…… wrong and terrible. Unfortunately, I can’t not help posting this. Because…… FUCK THE TRAILER. WHY YOU GIVE ME SO MANY FEELS TRAILER! Seriously, I found it awesome. And I cried when I realized it was Varric. Because that means he is coming back! AS IS MORRIGAN! AS IS CASSANDRA! *More excited by the first two*
> 
> BUT FUCK THE TRAILER FOR TELLING US WE HAVE TO WAIT AN EXTRA YEAR! Which probably means that the game is going to be great because Bioware has a great track record when they don’t have to rush games….. BUT STILL!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, rant over. Time to watch the video for the thousandth time. Or finally play Citadel…. Decisions Decisions.


End file.
